Bakura's Christmas
by Dark Rabbit
Summary: The fluffiest of fluff just a few sort of yaoi scenes, where Bakura behaves badly, and Ryou loves him for it. ...Or something like that.
1. Chapter 1

Peppermint schnapps in hot cocoa is a great thing, it's a wonderful thing; it turns the snowfall outside into a playground, a wonderland of dancing, sparkling flakes. And anyone else would already be out there; they'd have grabbed a scarf and some gloves, and they'd have the snowman half built already; but Bakura is boring.

Ryou grabs his arm. "Come on." Giggling, faintly unsteady, "let's play in the snow." He tries for puppy-eyes. "I'll let you duck me." Bakura shakes him off.

"Go away." The schnapps must not be affecting him, because why's he so calm? How can he just sit there, with all that fun outside? "I'm busy."

"You're boring." Ryou yanks one more time. "That's what you are; you're no fun at all." Only he should have thought twice before he went out and grabbed that snowball and stuffed it into his face, because what happens next isn't fun, and you couldn't call it play, not really; who would use a word like that to describe being stripped naked, being rolled around in a snowdrift three feet deep, and being fucked slowly until your ass is about ready to freeze off and you swear you're going to die of hypothermia.

"There, I played in the snow." Bakura gets off him. "Are you happy now?"

"Yeah," Ryou's teeth are chattering. "I'm h-happy." Blue fingers wrapped around bluer arms, he follows him back into the house.

"Good." Bakura shuts the door. "Serves you right." Starting the water for a hot bath, "now get your ass in there before you freeze. And if you say you're sorry, I might get in with you."


	2. Christmas Cookies

Yami no Yuugi always gets the best stuff; the fangirls make sure of that; and this time of the year, he's got more presents and things than he and Yuugi could possibly use, which is why he's sent over this plate of cookies. "It's because he's nice." Ryou takes a frosted Santa off the plate.

Bakura sneers. "He's an asshole." He leans over, and the head of Ryou's Santa is gone with one clean snap. "Him, nice?" Chewing gingerbread, "that's a lot of bullshit." He takes another bite. "So is Christmas." Santa's arms disappear, and so does his stomach. "Why don't you shut up about him, and make yourself useful. Get me something to drink."

Ryou brings him eggnog, which is probably a lot of bullshit too, but it tastes good, and it washes the gingerbread down; and Bakura's so pleased that he lets him keep one of Santa's legs. "Just don't talk to me about the Pharaoh," he grumbles, "I've got more important things to think about than that asshole." Even though his cookies are good, and Bakura's already eaten most of them, as well as drinking most of his eggnog. Ryou figures if he waits until he's finished the last of it, maybe they spend some time under the mistletoe.


	3. Yami no Yuugi

"He does it on purpose." Ryou can't keep the boredom out of his voice. "We've been through this a million times: He won't let himself get mad, unless you do something really disrespectful such as touch his deck, or touch Yuugi." He flops back into a chair. "I don't know why you bother with him."

"Bother with him?" Bakura's eyes flash pale fire. "Bother with him?" Ryou's definitely going to pay for this tonight. "Who says I bother with him? Did the Pharaoh say that?" He kicks a footstool out of his way. "I don't bother with the fucking Pharaoh, or his stupid deck, or his stupid Yuugi. I just happened to mention that I called him…"

"And you swore at him for over an hour on the phone." Ryou snickers. "I heard you."

Waving his fist threateningly, "and I challenged him to a duel, and all he could say was he didn't want to waste the time. Asshole!"

"You could touch the Puzzle," Ryou suggests, trying not to smirk, "or you could grope him; that's what you really want to do anyway." He can't hold back the laughter any longer, and he leans back in the chair, cackling.

"That's it." Bakura's got him by the throat. "You're dead this time for sure." Pulling him out of the chair, "I'm going to hurt you in places you didn't even know you had." He drags Ryou down the hall. "Who do you think is going to save you now, you're stupid fucking Pharaoh, or his pussy boyfriend?"

Nothing makes Bakura madder than saying he wants the Pharaoh. But that's the point, isn't it, because the only time he notices you is when he's mad. And the only time you have fun is when he notices you.


End file.
